


winner take all

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Corruption, Epsilon Phi is a bad influence, Frottage, Kintober 2020, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Penetrative Sex, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tadaomi's learned a lot from Epsilon Phi. A lot of bad things.
Relationships: Kurama Tadaomi/Ujigawa Shuu
Kudos: 6
Collections: AAside Anonymous Fic Collection, Anonymous





	winner take all

**Author's Note:**

> Todays kink is corruption so I thought it would be fun to think about a horrible corrupted!Tadaomi
> 
> !!!WARNING!!! This fic contains Tadaomi assaulting a tied-up Shuu via non-consensual frottage.

Tadaomi really learned a lot from his fellow band members. How to hide your true intentions behind your expression, how to patiently lie in wait, to lure your prey and corner them. Haha. Before joining Epsilon Phi, Tadoami could hardly imagine having "true intentions" he needed to hide.

Shuu was easier than he'd expected to get alone and vulnerable, but he was only a thirteen year old child. Small and skinny for his age, easy for Tadaomi to overcome with physical force, taping his hands together behind his back. Only once that was done did Tadaomi flip him over and sit on his chest, pinning him down effortlessly.

The kicking and yelling abated for a moment as Shuu recovered his breath and stared up at him. "Tadaomi," he said darkly. "What the fuck d'ya think yer doing!?"

"Shuu-kun." The smile on Tadoami's face was so wide that it was beginning to hurt his cheeks. "I don't think you understand the position you're in right now. Don't you remember? You drove away everyone else for the day so we could concentrate on our new composition..." Reiji hadn't intended to go far, knowing Shuu's whims, but he looked so grateful when Tadaomi told him he'd make sure Shuu wouldn't call him for a few hours, so he could relax.

"Get offa me!" Shuu's voice heightened at the end of his cry, then he growled, "I'll ruin yer life if ya don't untie me right now!"

A laugh bubbled up in Tadaomi's throat. He finally understood Kanata and Shuu better now, the way their faces always seemed to brighten when Haruka or Reiji were sending horrible glares of anger or hatred. Tadaomi had never seen Shuu like this before, his brows knitted firmly, eyes wide and red, mouth practically frothing as he spit out curses. It was really special to see new expressions of someone you were close to, wasn't it? To be able to draw out certain emotions and have them aimed directly at you. Was this loathing, or maybe outrage? Both? How fun...

"Stop fuckin' _laughin'!_ "

"Heh." This time, Tadaomi tried to stifle his laughter. "Sorry, Shuu-kun. I just thought it was amusing how small... and helpless you are like this. It's really cute."

"Tadaomi. This is your last chance t'listen to me." Another bold threat? Shuu refused to back down even when he was clearly at a loss. Tadaomi liked that part about him the most. He couldn't help but think whatever punishment he had to endure would be worth it, but he knew not to let Shuu realize that.

"Or you'll destroy me like your other enemies? You wouldn't be able to do it before I told everyone why you're so upset with me... Then they'd all know how easy it was for me to take advantage of you. Hehe." Tadaomi laughed again, watching Shuu's eyes narrow in contempt. "Don't worry," he murmured, reassuringly. "I don't want to tell anyone, either, so..." No, he wanted to keep this side of Shuu to himself. Thinking of it like that, Tadaomi's excitement only doubled in a way he'd rarely felt before. His groin was warm, hardening against Shuu's slim chest.

Oh... Another new expression. Shuu's mouth twisted into a scowl, deep disgust clear as day. "Do anythin' to me with that _thing_ an' I swear I'll cut it off!"

"I won't do anything that bad, Shuu-kun." After all, Shuu was so small... He wouldn't be able to take it if Tadaomi tried to have sex with him like that, would he? His mind lingered at length on the notion, thinking about the petite actresses he'd seen take bigger sizes than his own. Shuu wriggled underneath him, trying to jostle him, but that only made arousal flow through his veins at a quicker rate. His body was getting hotter, and he responded to Shuu's movements with his own - grinding his crotch against him.

Shuu went silent, but it was clear that he was trembling - out of rage rather than fear, Tadaomi knew, but he was already in trouble, wasn't he? Kanata liked to say that it was better to break the rules on purpose than on accident. If you were going to get punished in the end anyway, you might as well make it exciting. It somewhat made sense to Tadaomi, though he couldn't imagine wanting to break the rules in such a way back then. Now, he was lifting up on his knees just a bit, so he could push Shuu's thick hoodie up and expose his soft, pale skin.

"Fuck, hey - Stop!" Shuu's voice sounded red-hot, but Tadaomi was fully taken by the sight of his thin little body beneath him. His chest barely had any definition, his stomach unblemished, every bit a young pampered boy. The emotions that had been building in his gut for months finally came rushing forth before he could restrain himself. Tadaomi quickly unzipped his pants, seeking the pleasure he'd only managed to find in his dreams.

"S-shuu-kun," he gasped, rubbing the shaft of his cock along his sweat-slicked skin. "You're so soft."

Shuu was surprisingly quiet, his teeth gritted, but that was fine. Tadaomi pushed up Shuu's clothes higher, completely exposing both of his pink little nipples. He couldn't help but grab Shuu's chest in both hands, squeezing lightly, pinching at the nubs there until they hardened in his fingers. Tadaomi's cock throbbed as he shamelessly rutted against Shuu's warm skin, a low moan breaking free.

"I knew ya were the most fucked up one outta all of 'em," Shuu muttered. "Always eyein' me like a damn perv..."

"Ah? Is that so... I was looking at Shuu-kun like that?" Tadaomi was surprised to hear it. Had the others in the penthouse noticed it, how his gaze lingered on Shuu? His eyes were naturally drawn to him, deeply interested in their vocalist, but Tadaomi hadn't noticed when his interest had grown into something more base. Yet Shuu was all too aware of the kind of transformation was happening inside him. 

Shuu stared straight ahead, so Tadaomi made sure to lean over him, so their eyes could meet. He looked frustrated but resigned, the expression he wore when he knew he wasn't going to get his way - not for now, at least. Tadaomi continued to grope at Shuu's flat chest and stomach with one hand, as the other wrapped around himself, stroking quickly.

"Never thought you'd have the fuckin' balls for it," Shuu bit out. Ah, the vibrations of his gruff voice traveled through the head of Tadaomi's cock, pressed right against the sternum. Pearly precum left a sticky trail in the middle of Shuu's chest, sending a spark of delight up Tadaomi's spine. He couldn't stop moving more when he saw it, thrusting his hips into his hand, the tip of his cock dragging across Shuu's pliant body.

Tadaomi felt himself getting giddy, the excitement from going through with such a bold play compounding with pure sensation. He began panting, his movement growing erratic, every rough breath Shuu made adding to his pleasure. Looking down at Shuu, completely disheveled and at his mercy, chewing his lip so hard in anger that it bled... it was utterly wonderful.

"A, ah..." Tadaomi shut his eyes and jerked forward as his orgasm came crashing down, more visceral than any half-remembered dream. He gasped, tugging at his cock to spill his seed all over Shuu's chest.

His heart finally began to return to its usual rhythm, and Tadaomi took in a deep breath. His voice steady when he looked down at Shuu's glowering face and smiled. "Hehe... I learned a lot from you all. Especially from Kanata-kun and you, Shuu-kun. If you want something, you should just take it for yourself. Right?"


End file.
